All I want for Christmas
by Athena's Wiccan-wolf
Summary: A Christmas special involving Harry, Cara and Sirius Potter-Faolan. Pure Christmassy fluff and only rated PG-13 due to slash. Sirius Potter-Faolan back by popular demand!


Disclaimer: None of the Harry potter characters are mine. Cara and Sirius Potter-Faolan are however. No infringement is intended and no money is being made from this.

AN: It's Christmas, It's tradition and I miss Sirius PF! Going back in time for this one, Sirius's is only just having his first Christmas with his two new daddies!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

All I want for Christmas

Cara stroked the ebony hair back from the sleeping baby's face, resting against the side of the crib as he smiled gently down at his sleeping son. The only light in the room was coming from the fairy lights on in the window casting a soft glow around the room. A heavy looking red stocking was hanging on the end of the cot, white fur lining the top of it with the initials S.P.F on it in silver glitter.

Continuing his slow soft strokes Cara only looked up when the bedroom door opened and Harry's head popped around the corner. They smiled at one another as Harry carried in a large plastic bag with a shop name printed on the side, presents peeking out of the top. As quietly as they could they started to move the presents out of the bag and carefully placed them in the stocking. Whilst Harry did that Cara quickly grabbed a shoe and removed a can of spray snow out of the plastic bag, spraying the bottom of the show and carefully making prints to and from the stocking.

Because every child should be allowed to believe in Santa.

Checking out their handy work the two men looked at one another, nodded triumphantly and then left the room as quietly as they came in. They started to make their way down the stairs (Cara making prints as they went) to begin their work in the living room.

The only sound in the living room was the ticking off the clock, which read 11:55pm and started placing the presents around the tree. Cara smiled when he noticed Harry place other presents under the tree.

"Are they mine?" He whispered and Harry grinned.

"You'll have to find out tomorrow, won't you?" He said teasingly and Cara grinned more so.

They spent at least half an hour strategically placing the 'Santa Prints' around the room from the fireplace and Harry quickly ate the Mince Pies that Sirius had left out for Santa making sure to leave a little piece as 'evidence'.

"Right, I think that should do it." Harry whispered lowly and Cara nodded his agreement.

"Now we just have to wait for hell to break loose tomorrow."

Chuckling Harry pulled him into a kiss and they made their way to bed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"SAN'AS BEN!"

Harry jerked into awakening, Cara chuckling beside him looking like he'd been awake before the battle cry had sounded. Harry mock scowled at him but it slipped away when he was treated to a morning kiss.

The bedroom door burst open to reveal the tiny boy dragging his large stocking with him. Harry took a moment to marvel at the fact that his son had both managed to clamber out of the cot (again) _and _lift his stocking off to carry it into their bedroom.

"Has he? I guess that must mean you've been a good boy this year." Cara said in a light voice and Sirius giggled again as he still tried to drag his stocking towards their bed.

Cara and Harry helped him lift it up and they made room between them under the covers for Sirius to climb between them. Lifting the boy's stocking into his lap both men then settled onto their sides with their head's propped up to watch their adopted son open his first Christmas presents with them.

"Mmm?" Sirius mumbled holding his present up to Harry as though asking for help with it.

"Sure."

Cara watched as Harry and Sirius tore away at the wrapping of one present and smiled when Sirius gave a great gasp (like all children do) when he revealed a Quidditch colouring book. Harry mimicked the boy's gasp and laughed when Sirius began bouncing excitedly.

"I's like one in toy shop!" He said, obviously amazed that 'Santa' knew to get him it. Harry pretended to be shocked and stunned.

"How did Santa know?" He said and Sirius shrugged with his palms to the air still looking beyond excited.

"He's Magick." Cara said when the boy looked at him and winked.

Giggling Sirius continued on his way, Cara and Harry sharing a look over his head of pure happiness. Harry leant forwards and kissed the soft almost wavy black hair of his son's head.

"Dawgs! No… Wolfses! 'Ook, Daddy!" Sirius held up a white wolf and Harry smiled at him. "Tis one 'ooks like 'ou Da…an me! Tis ones me!"

He was squeaking as he held up the three toy wolves and busied himself by making the wolves 'kiss'.

Several toys, books and clothes were unwrapped from the stocking before Cara lifted Sirius up (still clutching his toy wolves) so he had him resting on his hip as they all made their way downstairs, Harry following carrying the already opened gifts.

When Cara pushed open the door to the fairy light lit living room Sirius gave a huge grinning gasp. Squirming out of his father's arms he sped over to the large Christmas tree and hopped excitedly on his feet as he gazed at the huge gathering of presents there. He looked over his shoulder and up at his two dads bursting with joy.

"Open?" He asked in a higher excitable voice and Harry nodded as he settled into the armchair by the tree.

"Ok but these presents here are Daddy Cara's." He said shuffling a group of green wrapped presents. Cara also moved over a group of silver wrapped presents that were Harry's before he gestured a 'go on' sort of motion towards the presents wrapped in reindeer paper. Cara settled back against Harry's legs sitting on the floor as they watched their son begin on his presents.

"You have to read the tags though sweetheart, so you know whose presents Santa dropped off." Cara said and Sirius nodded as he grabbed the nearest present and checked the tag, fumbling with the small card with his little fingers.

"Uncle 'Emis!" He said and Harry smirked again at the way that Sirius pronounced Remus's name. "Is Uncle Emis coming today?" Sirius asked stopping momentarily and both men nodded.

"Later, he said he'd be round at lunchtime. What did he get you cub?"

Ripping into the wrapping excitedly Sirius pulled the edges of paperback and gave a happy cry. Triumphantly he held up a cuddly black dog. It looked very soft and as Cara shuffled towards him to natter with the little boy Harry gazed at the stuffed toy almost longingly. He smiled at the fact that Sirius's namesake was so thoroughly enjoying the present but a part of him wished that his Godfather was there to enjoy it…He just new Sirius would've loved his 'Grandson'.

"Da?"

"Harry, are you alright?"

Harry jerked and looked at the pair looking at him a little worriedly and knew he'd probably been frowning into space. Quickly he applied a smile to his face and nodded.

"Just thinking of the past." He said quickly and whilst Sirius was happy with this answer and turned back to his toy, Cara offered him a sad smile knowing full well the soft toy in Sirius's hand had triggered the 'past thought'. He looked back down at the scruffy head of his son.

"What're you going to call him?" He asked petting the soft toy and Sirius read the little tag attached to the dog's ear.

"Emis says 'is name is Pa…pad…um…" He held the tag up to Cara who read it quickly, smiling at the toddler's lack of reading skills yet.

"His name is Padfoot."

"Padfoot." Sirius repeated and hugged the toy to him tightly.

The toddler then returned to opening the rest of presents, cuddly dog nestled in his lap and it was good half an hour before he'd gotten though everything. He was already playing with various toys oblivious to the loving gazes of his fathers. Cara looked up and back at Harry.

"How's being a daddy feeling?" He whispered and Harry grinned brightly.

"Bloody wonderful." He returned and leant forwards to offer a chaste kiss. After pulling away the blonde shuffled back towards the presents picking up one from Harry's pile then shuffled back on his knees towards his husband.

He held out the gift and Harry took it with another kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas." Cara said as he leant on Harry's knees again facing the man as he carefully opened the gift. A Music CD landed in his lap and flipping it over he laughed when Cara pointed to a significant track.

"Hayley Westenbra, '_Dark Waltz_'."

"Didn't you once say to love a werewolf is to dance a Dark Waltz?"

Harry smiled and leant forwards to capture Cara's lips with his own.

"I do believe I did."

He quickly stood and grabbed a gift from Cara's pile, Sirius watching the towering figure of his father and then quickly standing to grasp the tail of his father's nightgown so he was tottering behind Harry quite happily. He giggled when Harry turned and lifted him into his arms to pull him into his lap.

"Do you want to give Daddy Da's present?" He asked the baby and Sirius nodded taking Harry's gift to Cara in his own hands. He then held out the present with both hands, arms outstretched towards the older werewolf. Kissing Sirius on the cheek Cara took the gift.

"Thank you."

He then turned his eyes to the present and opened it, vaguely aware of Harry bopping his knees up and down making Sirius laugh.

Inside was a gold pocket watch with the Celtic Tree of Life design on the front. Glancing up at Harry in shock he watched mutely as his husband leant forwards to click it open and inside the lid was a small picture of Harry, Sirius and Cara playing. It was a Wizard's photo so Cara watched transfixed as the picture Sirius wrapped his arms around picture Harry's neck both giving each other butterfly kisses before smothering the laughing picture Cara's face with them too.

Looking up Cara was stunned, shocked into silence but Harry understood as he cradled Cara's chin in his hand with thumb running over his lip softly.

"Merry Christmas."

Cara pushed up and wrapped both Harry and Sirius in a bone-crushing hug.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

By lunchtime the house was alive with activity. The Weasley's had come to spend Christmas at the Potter-Faolan residence rather than the other way around and so they house was cram-packed with redheaded wizards and witches. Remus was helping Harry prepare the Christmas dinner accompanied by Hermione and Mrs. Weasley whilst Cara and Ron entertained Sirius and three month old Elena Weasley.

Bill, Charlie, Fred and George were setting up the dinner table; Arthur already seated reading the recipes for the lunch as Dumbledore and the rest of the Order were just coming through the front door shaking snow off their shoulders. Even Snape had come (at Cara's extended hand of hospitality) and was currently being given the once over by Sirius who gazed up at him searchingly.

"Can I help you?" Snape asked dryly and Sirius cocked his head. He shrugged his shoulders widely.

" 'Ou's so tall!" He said and everyone chuckled, even Snape's lips flickered in the corner.

Everyone eventually got themselves seated around the tables (Sirius climbing out of his chair to sit in Harry's lap instead prompting Elena to squirm in her high chair) and the noisy atmosphere became a soothingly warm one. Snape and Lupin were in a deep discussion as they sipped their wines, Dumbledore alternating between conversation and the Weasley's were involved in a loud discussion that prompted boisterous laughs from them every now and again. Sirius looked around a little overwhelmed but he felt a bit safer when his Da's arms tightened around him protectively. Cara was leaning into him and whispering gently to him.

Looking around Harry allowed himself a little smile. He was surrounded by friends and family in –_his- _house, with –_his_- husband and –_his_- son at Christmas time. Maybe it wasn't the ideal 'Wife, four kids and an office job' but if this wasn't perfect then he didn't know what was. He'd waited years for a family of his own and he'd been rewarded with the biggest family going. His eyes flickered to his best friends, to his Goddaughter, to his Guardian, to his Husband and then finally to his son who was looking up at him.

"Mmm?" Sirius muttered and reached a hand up. Harry grasped the tiny palm in his own and pulled it to his lips to kiss gently.

"All I want for Christmas is you." He whispered into Sirius's ear and the boy offered him a sloppy kiss.

Harry then gave Cara one too.

Finite

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

AN: WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Short and sweet! For those who are wondering what the hell the 'Dark Waltz' bit is read the chapter in Autumn Skies chapter under that name.


End file.
